A radiator is often disposed at a front end of a vehicle to ensure cooling capability. A structural member of the vehicle body is disposed so as not to block the flow of air passing through the radiator. This structure is disadvantageous to the enhancement of rigidity of the vehicle body. PATENT DOCUMENT 1 below shows bulk head front stays (38a and 38b) which serve as braces and which are coupled to the central portion of a bulk head upper center frame (18) extending in a front edge upper portion of the vehicle body in a vehicle width direction, and the vicinity of the front ends of front side frames (12a and 12b).